


Closer and Closer

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Sex, Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Honerva has amazing powers of persuasion.For Kinktober Day 24 - "Exhibitionism/Voyeurism"





	Closer and Closer

The supply closet was musty. It was the other side of the palace Zarkon never had to see, clogged with dust and bare of any comfort, dingily lit only by the light that seeped through the cracks of the door - and right now, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

Honerva’s mouth fell open as he pushed inside her, letting out a sharp gasp before he hurriedly placed his hand over her mouth.

That said, if ‘anywhere else’ had a lock on its door, Zarkon would have taken the offer in an instant.

Undeterred, his wife moaned against his fingers, mouthing at them as he carefully rocked his hips, working his cock in and out with short, gentle thrusts that give her time to get used to his size. Her hands trembled where they were braced against the wall. He’d never felt like such a juvenile before, letting his wife haul him into a dark corner, shoving just enough of their clothes aside to make this possible. And yet…

Honerva pushed her hips back against his, and Zarkon gave in.

It was easy to get lost in the hypnosis of their bodies moving together. Honerva’s body felt so hot and lively under his hands, and even though he preferred to watch her face when they were together, her sounds and the scratch-marks she left in the wooden wall were more than telling. As his own pleasure mounted, it was hard to care at all about the indignity of the situation; all that mattered was pushing in deeper, harder, filling Honerva up and making her come.

Suddenly, over the slapping of their skin, Zarkon heard footsteps.

He froze immediately, and Honerva whined desperately into his palm, writhing up against him. She was close; he knew the rhythm of her body well enough by now, and if that wasn’t enough to tell him, then the way she looked back at him with pleading eyes was. The footsteps came further down the hall, drawing closer - 

Zarkon let out a low snarl of frustration, wrapping one arm around Honerva’s waist as he dragged her away from the wall and against the curve of his body. It was quick work to loop the other one through her arms, drawing them behind her back so that he could move her as he pleased. As he did so, the footsteps outside tapped away; the servant, or soldier, or whoever it had been was moving on to other tasks. No longer muted, Honerva let out a soft, breathy gasp as he slid into her to the hilt.

The first thrust made her come. The second made her scream.


End file.
